


Doutor Cupido

by BiologicalStorm



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Junmyeon é burro!, M/M, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Pokédex References, Universo Alternativo - Brasil, o grupo do Twitter não a pokédex de verdade hahaha, saudades jogar Pokémon GO
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiologicalStorm/pseuds/BiologicalStorm
Summary: SeHun não sabia como lidar com seus sentimentos sobre seu melhor amigo JunMyeon, e desse modo, optou por recorrer a ajuda de um "Doutor Cupido" que costumava ajudar os alunos da escola onde ele estudava. Ele só não contava com a possibilidade desse cupido ser o próprio JunMyeon, que não tinha a mínima noção da paixão platônica do melhor amigo.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Pokédex secreto





	Doutor Cupido

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kadimin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadimin/gifts).



> Olá, bem-vindas a minha humilde história para o pókesecret. (◍ ＞ ◡ ＜ ◍)  
> Minha amiga secreta é a ["Nát"](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadimin/pseuds/Kadimin). Joga confete!  
> Tentei juntar esses teus gostos: SeHo, Brasil!AU, Colegial, Fluff. É a primeira vez que escrevo com esse casal, além de nunca ter feito uma Brasil!AU, mas espero que mesmo assim tenha ficado bom.  
> Muito obrigada a ["Gelinho"](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beehcarolina) que topou ser minha beta.  
> Essa capa linda foi feita pela ["mingtanas"](https://twitter.com/mingtanas), da equipe do ["ApoloProj"](https://twitter.com/ApoloProj). Eu tô boiola demais por essa maravilha.  
> O meu plot é o #22 e foi uma doação da Kao. Obrigada por ter cedido esse plot lindo para uma SeHo, sei que deve ter sido difícil e não espero que leia a fic hahaha. Só espero ter feito um enredo digno desse plot fofo.  
> Aqui está a minha ["playlist"](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3LM2jrdzlSxAPevXtvp5S2) da fic. Fiquem a vontade para ouvi-la durante a leitura ou depois. ;)  
> Como eu não sou alguém vivida pelos lugares, eu fiz eles serem gaúchos, espero que isso não prejudique a fic para vocês.
> 
> Sem enrolar mais, vamos a fanfic...

Para quem tinha passado a vida toda sendo o único “japa” no colégio, quando SeHun entrou no ensino médio e encontrou mais quatro descendentes coreanos, ele ficou muito animado. Eles rapidamente formaram um quinteto de amigos — por mais que fossem de anos e classes diferentes —, e então os momentos no colégio se tornaram mais suportáveis. De forma natural, Kim JunMyeon se tornou seu melhor amigo.

O Kim era o presidente do grupo de conscientização sobre minorias, a qual tinha arrastado todos os outros amigos para fazer parte. O próprio SeHun fazia parte do clube de vôlei junto de seus outros dois amigos, Kim JongIn — que era primo de JunMyeon — e Do KyungSoo. Os dois amigos eram um casal desde o primeiro ano do ensino médio, antes que SeHun pudesse notar qualquer sinal de paixão entre eles. Atualmente, JongIn e SeHun estavam no segundo ano e eram colegas de classe. Bernardo e KyungSoo eram do terceiro ano e também eram colegas de classe. JunMyeon estava em seu último ano agora.

E foi essa atitude que fez o mais novo acordar para o fato que logo o amigo se formaria e por isso precisava fazer algo em relação a paixão que nutria pelo mesmo desde seu primeiro ano.

Como sempre “falar era mais fácil que fazer”, então os meses estavam passando e SeHun ainda não sabia se de fato se confessaria ou simplesmente abafaria esse sentimento dentro de si até morrer.

Por sorte — ou nem tanta assim, dependendo do ponto de vista — ele tinha JongIn e KyungSoo para desabafar sobre sua paixão pelo mais velho. De alguma forma o casal sabia sobre sua paixonite sem que tivesse se quer falado sobre ela, e isso demonstrava que ele não era muito bom escondendo seus sentimentos, o que seria preocupante se JunMyeon não fosse tão alheio. Felizmente, seu outro amigo Bernardo também não sabia de nada ou teria que ouvir piadinhas sobre isso até o infinito.

Estava em mais uma daquelas seções de resmungar sobre o assunto com JongIn, quando o mesmo lhe veio com uma “brilhante” ideia.

— Porque você não fala com o Doutor Cupido? — o Kim disse enquanto o amigo tomava água no bebedor.

— Doutor Cupido, sério, JongIn? — O mais novo desdenhou depois de terminar de beber, por sorte não tinha se engasgado pela ideia absurda do amigo jogada na sua cara do nada. Talvez aquele fosse o jeito sutil do maior estar o mandando ficar quieto sobre sua paixão sobre JunMyeon porque não aguentava mais ouvi-lo. Geralmente quando ele já tinha batido sua cota de resmungos por dia KyungSoo lhe lançava um olhar que o fazia calar a boca, mas agora o menor não estava por perto para isso e JongIn poderia estar ficando desesperado de tanto ouvir sobre sua paixão não correspondida.

Doutor Cupido era uma espécie de conselheiro romântico para as pessoas do colégio IFSul. Quando SeHun entrou no colégio, o tal Doutor já tinha fama de ter ajudado a juntar alguns casais, como as alunas que viviam brigando, Donnie e Kaori. Elas já haviam se formado quando ele entrou no colégio, mas sempre as citavam para comprovarem a efetividade do tal Doutor Cupido. No entanto, a ideia de um desconhecido lhe ajudar amorosamente parecia muito desesperada e estranha para o Oh. 

— Eu ‘tô falando sério, cara. Há anos ele ajuda as pessoas aqui da escola. Hmm... — O maior parou, parecendo envergonhado. — Na verdade, ele me ajudou com o Soo também. Quando eu estava em dúvida se me confessava ou não.

— Ah, então foi assim que vocês ficaram juntos! Devia ter imaginado que um frangote que nem você não ia pedir pra sair com o KyungSoo na cara e na coragem do nada.

— Ei, esse não é o ponto aqui. E quer falar o que de mim? Tu nem tem coragem de se declarar pro JunMyeon, o bonzão.

SeHun queria argumentar, mas infelizmente seu amigo tinha o encurralado com essa.

— De qualquer forma, eu não vou recorrer a um estranho pra conselhos amorosos. Isso é _cringe_ demais. Vai saber se ele mostra minhas mensagens pros amigos e depois vão ficar me zoando.

— O Doutor Cupido é de confiança. Nunca revelou nada de ninguém. Já ajudou muitos casais.

— Se ele não revela, como sabe desses supostos “muitos casais”. Essa Donnie e Kaori aí podem ser lendas urbanas até onde sabemos. — O mais novo fez aspas no ar, claramente não convencido.

— Porque as próprias pessoas falam e agradecem a ele. É só tu ir no twitter e ver por ti mesmo. A Nát e Lemona da nossa sala estão juntas graças a ele também. — O Kim tentou novamente convencer o mais novo. — Ou então a gente espera até vir a festa junina e faz aquelas simpatias da noite de São João pra ver se o JunMyeom é mesmo seu amor eterno. 

E com essa fala o mais novo riu alto. As simpatias amorosas dessa data eram tão loucas quanto a ideia de ir falar com o Doutor Cupido. A que mais divertia o Oh era a da bananeira. De acordo com os mais velhos, deveria atirar uma faca no caule da bananeira na noite de São João, e no outro dia ao tirar a faca, a letra inicial do nome da pessoa com quem você se casaria estaria lá. SeHun não via sentido naquilo e como provavelmente deveria dar sempre “I” como a letra, afinal, um corte não teria o formato de letras como “J”.

— Não me diz que tu fez isso no ano passado? Por acaso apareceu na bananeira um “D”? — o mais novo zombou, se divertindo às custas do embaraço de JongIn.

— N-não fiz. — O Kim gaguejou, entregando que provavelmente tinha sim realizado a simpatia.

— ‘Tá, ‘tá, JongIn. Eu vejo isso depois, vou ir logo me trocar pra aula de karatê. Tchau. — E dito isso o Oh caminhou para longe de seu amigo, poupando-o de mais constrangimento e não querendo se atrasar para a aula.

Quando SeHun já não podia mais ser visto no corredor, o maior ouviu uma voz repentina ao seu lado que o fez pular de susto.

— Isso vai ser interessante — KyungSoo disse enquanto tomava nesquik com um canudinho, logo depois oferecendo para o mais novo um pouco da bebida. Vendo que era apenas seu namorado e não uma assombração qualquer vindo buscar seu corpinho gostoso, JongIn acalmou seu coração e aceitou a bebida. Talvez mesmo que fosse uma assombração, ficaria bem se ela lhe desse nesquik, realmente adorava o gosto daquilo, principalmente no verão.

— Por que diz isso? — o Kim perguntou após tomar uns goles pelo canudinho, finalmente pensando na frase anterior do namorado.

— Porque eu sei quem é o Doutor Cupido — o menor respondeu com um sorriso arteiro que fez o estômago de JongIn revirar, pensando o quão bom seria beijar aquela boquinha carnuda com gosto de morango. Infelizmente não pode realizar seu desejo antes de ouvir Bernardo gritando para que KyungSoo se apressasse para a próxima aula.

Entretanto, parecia que o mais velho estava pensando a mesma coisa que si, pois, se esticou um pouco para lhe dar um rápido selinho. Então com uma piscadela, o Do voltou por onde tinha vindo no corredor.

JongIn sorriu bobo enquanto ia para sua aula de karatê, com o bônus de ter o nesquik na mão agora, se esquecendo completamente de perguntar para o namorado quem era o Doutor Cupido.

➸❤

Ok, talvez no final das contas SeHun estivesse mesmo desesperado. E era por esse motivo que se encontrava agora na página do twitter do famoso Doutor Cupido tão tarde da noite, nervoso como se estivesse vendo pornô.

SeHun olhou aquele perfil e franziu as sobrancelhas, não sabia se levava muita fé em alguém metido a cupido que postava imagens de “Bom Dia” no Twitter igual os velhos no Whatsapp. A bio dele também era brega. Suspirando, o mais novo concluiu que não faria mal tentar. Sendo assim, mandou uma mensagem no privado antes que pudesse se arrepender e desistir dessa ideia louca.

Logo depois fechou o aplicativo e jogou o celular na sua cama, decidido que não pensaria mais nisso. O que se provou algo falho quando cinco minutos depois estava checando se não tinha recebido uma resposta. Concluiu que seja lá quem fosse esse Doutor, deveria estar dormindo. Começou a se amaldiçoar por mandar uma mensagem tão tarde, mas também ficou reclamando em pensamentos que esse cupido devia ser um idoso se dormia antes das duas horas da manhã.

No final, depois de se distrair vendo vídeos de cachorrinhos fofos no youtube, conseguiu pegar no sono. Naquela noite sonhou com um estranho anjinho de arco e flechas que lhe trazia um JunMyeon confuso e o atirava no seu colo dizendo “Toma aí o que você pediu”, para logo depois sair voando cantarolando. Foi uma noite agitada.

➸❤

Era mais um dia comum da semana quando JunMyeon terminou seus trabalhos escolares e decidiu entrar no seu Twitter secundário. O Kim tinha um perfil normal, onde surtava pelo seu girlgroup favorito, séries, animes e afins, mas também possuía uma conta secreta de todos os outros amigos.

Essa conta se chamava Doutor Cupido e lá ele era um conselheiro amoroso. Depois de anos ouvindo as pessoas reclamarem sobre seus romances e tendo algumas informações privilegiadas graças ao seu carisma, decidiu fazer esse perfil para ajudar os outros. Aparentemente as pessoas levavam muito mais em conta a opinião de um desconhecido anônimo do que alguém do seu próprio convívio. JunMyeon não julgava completamente, era bom desabafar com um completo estranho às vezes. Agora, depois de três anos seu perfil como Doutor Cupido tinha certo destaque e credibilidade na escola, e se orgulhava muito disso.

Assim que abriu seu twitter, sua timeline lhe mostrou uma publicação. Sorriu feliz ao notar que era do último casal que ajudou. Lemona e Nát sempre seriam muito queridas para ele. No tweet, Lemona estava sendo boiola como sempre por sua namorada e o Kim adorava ver isso. Curtiu a publicação e foi conferir as notificações de mensagens.

JunMyeon arregalou os olhos ao ver o @ de twitter do seu amigo entre as mensagens na sua conta de cupido. Como assim?! SeHun estava apaixonado por alguém?! Porque nunca tinha lhe contado? Não eram melhores amigos?

Engolindo em seco, o mais velho clicou na mensagem.

**_SeHunAmaVivi:_ **

_Oi…_

_Então você ajuda pessoas com suas paixões, né?_

_Olha, francamente eu nem sei o que tô fazendo aqui._

_Como um estranho pode me ajudar, sabe?_

_Mas meu amigo ficou falando sobre você e insistiu que eu mandasse uma mensagem._

_Então estou fazendo isso por causa dele, não porque estou desesperado ou algo assim, ok?_

JunMyeon não conseguiu deixar de sorrir ao ler as mensagens, era fofo como SeHun estava claramente nervoso.

O Kim estava tentado a perguntar de quem o mais novo gostava de cara, porque estava curioso demais, afinal ele nunca tinha demonstrado interesse em ninguém além dos personagens 2D dos animes que viam juntos. Porém, isso não seria nada profissional da sua parte, então respirou fundo e tentou clarear a mente para agir como se o amigo fosse qualquer outra pessoa que já lhe pediu conselhos.

**_Doutor Cupido:_ **

_Olá, SeHunAmaVivi. Você prefere que eu te chame como?_

_Não se preocupe, é normal as pessoas estarem meio receosas quando vem falar comigo._

_Eu vou tentar te ajudar da melhor forma possível. Serei apenas um bom ouvinte se quiser desabafar ou posso lhe dar minha opinião sobre sua história. Se quiser pode me contar quem é a pessoa que gosta para eu tentar descobrir se ela sente algo por você. Podemos até bolar um plano de cortejo para essa pessoa se quiser. Não há regras de como atuaremos, só espero que fique confortável falando comigo e eu possa aliviar seu coração do peso que carrega de alguma forma._

O Kim mandou as mensagens e esperou que fossem boas o suficiente para o mais novo decidir confiar em si. Felizmente não precisou ficar aflito esperando uma resposta por muito tempo, logo SeHun estava lhe respondendo e se questionou se esse guri já tinha terminado os trabalhos para estar zanzando pelo Twitter.

**_SeHunAmaVivi:_ **

_Oi_

_Você pode me chamar de SeHun_

_Talvez você até já me conheça na escola, visto que não tem muitos com esse nome lá_

_Então prefiro não dizer de quem eu gosto, já me sinto exposto demais agora_

_Mas bem, como diz o ditado, se tá na chuva é pra se molhar, acho que podemos seguir com esse plano de cortejo daí_

**_Doutor Cupido:_ **

_Espero que com o tempo você se sinta mais confortável comigo, SeHun._

_Bem, eu seria mais efetivo sabendo um pouco da sua situação, para me situar._

**_SeHunAmaVivi:_ **

_Hmm…_

_Estou apaixonado por um amigo mais velho_

_Já tem um tempo_

_Mas ele parece que nunca nota_

Nesse momento o Kim arregalou os olhos. Um amigo? Não eram muitas pessoas que SeHun considerava amigos, de fato, ele parecia social e tudo, mas era realmente difícil se aproximar de verdade do Oh. E ainda por cima era mais velho? Na verdade, isso não era exatamente surpresa, visto que Sehun era o mais novo no seu grupo de amigos, mas JunMyeon não estava pensando direito nesse momento. Ok, com isso só sobrava uma opção. SeHun estava apaixonado por Bernardo! 

Bem, o mais velho achou que fazia sentido, Byun Bernardo era o amigo extrovertido e legal no grupo deles. Quando SeHun e Bernardo se juntavam quase o levavam a loucura com suas brincadeiras.

**_SeHunAmaVivi:_ **

_Como ele é mais velho, vai se formar antes de mim_

_Então estava pensando em confessar antes disso_

_Mas não sei como_

_E sei lá, vai que ele não gosta de mim e eu ferro com nossa amizade_

O mais velho concluiu que realmente fazia sentido os medos do Oh, mas não achava que alguém em sã consciência negaria seu amigo. Afinal, ele era alto, bonito, tinha uma risada fofa, carinhoso quando queria e… JunMyeon se sacudiu mentalmente, essa não era a hora de viajar pelas qualidades de seu amigo e sim pensar numa forma de o ajudar.

**_Doutor Cupido:_ **

_Fique calmo, SeHun._

_Se você ainda não sabe se ele gosta de ti, podemos tentar algumas coisas para você ver a reação dele._

_E também nunca é tarde para cortejar alguém, talvez depois que ele reparar seu jeito diferente de agir, algo possa começar a aflorar nele._

_Não desista! Me dê um pouco da sua confiança e garanto que teremos resultados! ;)_

**_SeHunAmaVivi:_ **

_…_

_Ok_

_Você fala meio engraçado, sabia?_

_Fico pensando em quem você pode ser…_

_Deve ser legal saber de tudo dos outros assim e ninguém sabe quem você é._

O Kim tremeu na base ao ler isso, ele espera que SeHun não acorde o detetive dentro dele e tente descobrir sua identidade, porque se não seria difícil prosseguir.

Por sorte, JunMyeon conseguiu desviar o mais novo do assunto e no final da noite os dois traçaram algumas atitudes que SeHun poderia botar em ação com sua paixão ao longo da semana. Apenas torcia que desse certo, e ficaria atento para conferir os resultados em primeira mão.

➸❤

JunMyeon tinha ficado a semana toda observando o mais novo para ver se ele fazia alguma das coisas que combinaram com Bernardo, mas parecia que o outro estava travado no plano. As metas estabelecidas eram simples, como dar algum doce que o outro gostava de presente “como quem não quer nada”, trazer a bebida preferida sem que o outro pedisse, acompanhar até em casa… Ou seja, tudo muito possível com eles estando no mesmo ciclo de amigos. Porém, parecia estar dando errado. 

Quando o mais velho estava trazendo os copos de suco que tinha ido buscar para ele e SeHun, voltou à mesa para encontrar todos com balas _butter toffees_. SeHun disse que seu pai tinha trazido bastante pra casa depois do trabalho e por isso estava dividindo com todos e JunMyeon achou um bom movimento, até reparar que eram balas de sabor coco. Todos sabiam que JongIn e Bernardo detestavam esse sabor, e não deu outro resultado do que o resto do almoço os dois reclamando por não terem balas boas para comerem enquanto SeHun, KyungSoo e JunMyeon se deleitavam. O Kim queria dar um pescotapa no mais novo pela mancada, embora secretamente estivesse gostando das balas por serem seu sabor favorito.

Outro momento que o plano falhou foi quando SeHun não pegou nenhuma das suas dicas sutis para acompanhar o Byun nas compras que precisava fazer depois da escola, e acabou voltando junto de si para casa como sempre. Todos os amigos voltavam juntos até certa parte do caminho, mas depois se separavam e realmente, JunMyeon e o Oh moravam perto então sempre iam até o final juntos. Bernardo morava um pouco mais perto do centro da cidade, então seria perfeito o mais novo sair com ele para comprar coisas e depois o acompanhar até em casa. O Kim estava chorando internamente pela oportunidade de ouro desperdiçada. Pior ainda era não poder intervir como Doutor Cupido para lhe dar um puxão de orelha por ser lento, sem estragar seu disfarce no processo.

Agora, esse dia era uma grande chance, pois era dia da comunidade do Pokémon Go. 

Sempre que esse evento acontecia uma vez ao mês, todos os garotos se reuniam na Casa de Cultura Mario Quintana em Porto Alegre. Quando surgiu a propaganda do jogo, Bernardo e SeHun foram os mais animados e acabaram convencendo os outros que seria legal jogarem juntos. Infelizmente descobriram que morar em Gravataí não era a melhor coisa se eles quisessem de fato progredir no jogo. Só existia duas _pokestops_ perto da casa de JunMyeon e isso não era nem de longe o adequado para que conseguisse jogar plenamente.

Assim, os amigos formaram o plano de sempre irem no dia da comunidade a Porto Alegre para realmente aproveitarem o jogo. Uma pena que a viagem de ônibus era longa e a passagem cara, mas todos concordaram em fazer esse sacrifício já que era apenas uma vez no mês.

Noite passada tinha conversado da forma mais sutil que poderia com SeHun pelo Twitter através de sua conta secundária. Tinha lhe dado dicas que envolvesse quando saísse junto dessa pessoa especial, eram coisas fáceis de fazer, como sentar perto dela, oferecer sua comida sem ela pedir. Infelizmente, como todos no grupo eram muito táteis, coisas como tocar não seriam percebidas, afinal, SeHun vivia se abraçando com todos eles.

Quando entraram no ônibus e encontraram apenas um lugar vago, JunMyeon automaticamente fez SeHun sentar nele e se colocou ao seu lado em pé. 

Para a sorte do Kim, a pessoa que estava sentada ao lado do Oh não demorou a descer do ônibus e ele pode ocupar seu lugar no banco. O mais novo então cedeu um dos seus fones para que pudessem ouvir músicas juntos.

SeHun escolheu botar “Olha Pra Mim” do Vanguart, deixando-se perder na letra e melodia da música. JunMyeon ao seu lado não falou nada. Suspirou cansado fechando os olhos. A maioria das músicas que escolhia para ouvir junto do mais velho nesses momentos que dividiam no ônibus eram discretas declarações suas. Porém, o Kim nunca pareceu perceber, ou se notou as letras com temas recorrentes de declarações melancólicas nunca falou sobre o assunto. Era muito difícil falar de seus sentimentos, mas desejava ter coragem para se confessar um dia.

O mais novo tentava se manter esperançoso, tinha passado a semana seguindo as dicas que o Doutor Cupido tinha lhe dado e esperava que JunMyeon começasse a notar seu interesse em algum momento. Estava até com os bolsos e mochila cheios de balas de coco ultimamente, sempre esperando o momento certo para estender uma para o mais velho. E hoje pretendia comprar o _milkshake_ preferido de presente para o Kim sem que ele pedisse. Infelizmente a meta “acompanhar até em casa” não podia executar perfeitamente, pois eles sempre voltavam juntos, então isso não era novidade.

Enquanto o Oh ficava mergulhado em seus pensamentos, JunMyeon observava a paisagem vista daquele ônibus. As pessoas diziam que ele parecia morar no meio do mato quando descobriam que era de Gravataí, e sempre refutava isso. No entanto, vendo os campos que tinha que passar para chegar à capital junto a viagem de mais de uma hora, tinha que dar o braço a torcer e concordar um pouco que morava longe. Tinham raro dias em que as músicas que SeHun escolhia possuíam uma batidinha gostosa que os embalava na viagem, porém, na maioria do tempo eram músicas melancólicas variadas entre Vanguart, Cícero e Jair Naves. JunMyeon os chamava de o trio da depressão, e hoje parecia que seria um desses dias onde as músicas desse trio “animariam” sua viagem. Mas no final das contas, o mais velho não se importava de verdade, gostava de ver a paisagem e o rosto relaxado de SeHun enquanto ouvia essas músicas. Era isso que importava.

Alguns minutos depois, JunMyeon observou quando seus outros amigos entraram no ônibus, Bernardo e KyungSoo se espremeram entre as pessoas para chegarem até eles e ficaram em pé ao lado do banco deles.

O mais velho começou a conversar com os outros enquanto SeHun continuava com os olhos fechados, parecendo concentrado na música. JunMyeon observou o rosto sereno do outro, se olhasse só para essas atitudes do mais novo, nunca diria que ele era alguém escondendo uma paixão. Se não fosse por ser o Doutor Cupido nunca saberia dessa informação, e por mais que fosse melhor amigo do Oh, tentava não se chatear pelo fato dele não ter lhe contado isso. Afinal, todos tinham direito a segredos. Desviou seu olhar do rosto do amigo e acabou encontrando o olhar de KyungSoo que o observava. Por um momento se indagou se era possível que o Do soubesse de algo, porque de alguma forma o menor sempre parecia descobrir segredos alheios. KyungSoo tinha descoberto com extrema facilidade que ele era o Doutor Cupido dois anos atrás, embora talvez fosse sua culpa ter esquecido nas notas do celular o textinho que tinha feito para a bio do Twitter.

Logo JongIn também tinha subido no ônibus junto com mais um monte de pessoas, tornando a situação para as pessoas de pé pior ainda.

— JunMyeon, você podia me deixar sentar no teu colo, né? — Bernardo disse em tom reclamão, já fazendo menção de sentar, porém, foi parado pelo mais velho.

— Não, Be.

— Por que não? O SeHun tu deixa sentar toda hora. Olha os privilégios! 

— Te aquieta, Bernardo. A gente não ‘tá na escola, é diferente — JunMyeon disse ao mesmo tempo que SeHun abria um sorriso e falava em tom convencido: — Porque eu sou o mais bonito.

E dito isso o Byun e Oh começaram em sua picuinha típica, que agora o mais velho percebia ser a forma do mais novo de flerte. KyungSoo parecia fingir que não os conhecia enquanto JongIn ainda estava na parte da frente do ônibus, sem conseguir espaço para se aproximar dos amigos e fazia um beiço enorme de desgosto por isso.

Quando finalmente conseguiram descer daquela lata de sardinha, vulgo, ônibus, foram direto para a Casa de Cultura Mario Quintana. A tentação de pegar o celular antes disso para irem aproveitando pra caçarem alguns pokémons era grande, mas JunMyeon sempre dava um olhar de advertência para SeHun quando esse fazia menção de botar a mão no bolso. Como um bom guri criado em uma cidade menor, Porto Alegre era o bicho papão dos assaltos para o Kim, ele sempre estava em alerta.

O dia da comunidade era legal porque um bando de pessoas se juntavam e formavam alianças para _raids_ . Era fácil ver o bolo de pessoas nos lugares das _pokestops_ e só nesse momento eles se sentiam seguros para andarem com os celulares na mão no meio da capital.

Após umas duas horas de capturas, quase todos estavam felizes com suas conquistas e concordaram em ir ao McDonald's mais próximo comprar um sorvete. SeHun era o único que seguia resmungando por não ter pego um _pokémon shiny_ , Bernardo e JongIn não o poupavam sempre jogando na cara que eles tinham pego um monte e os trocariam apenas por pokémons muito raros.

O grupo de amigos decidiu ficar no McDonald's mesmo para tomarem seus sorvetes, então assim que JunMyeon obteve a sua casquinha, foi achar uma mesa para todos. Logo em seguida um Bernardo contente com seu doce veio e sentou a sua frente. SeHun não demorou a vir também e o Kim ficou muito feliz ao perceber que o mais novo poderia sentar ao lado do Byun, seguindo suas dicas sem problemas.

Porém, parecia que o Oh não tinha captado seus grandes ensinamentos amorosos direito quando optou por sentar ao seu lado em vez do de Bernardo. JunMyeon internamente fez um _facepalm_ , já que não poderia demonstrar nada. Concluiu que talvez o mais novo ainda estivesse chateado por Bernardo não ter dado nenhum _pokémon shiny_ para ele. O Kim estava tão perdido em suas divagações que demorou a notar que SeHun estava estendendo um _milkshake_ para si. 

O mais velho apenas levantou as sobrancelhas em questionamento, percebendo de canto de olho KyungSoo e JongIn se aproximarem da mesa deles e sentarem ao lado de Bernardo.

— É pra você — SeHun confirmou, parecendo não perceber a chance que tinha perdido de sentar ao lado de sua paixão (pelo menos era isso que JunMyeon pensava).

— Ah, é meu presente de aniversário adiantado? Obrigada, SeHunnie — JunMyeon disse ao perceber que seu aniversário estava próximo e o maior deveria estar querendo o agradar. — Que bom amigo você é. — Bagunçou os cabelos do mais novo e aceitou feliz o presente.

Se o Kim não estivesse tão contente enquanto se deleitava com aquele _milkshake_ de oreo poderia ter notado a expressão no rosto do mais novo, mas com certeza os outros amigos perceberam. Bernardo e KyungSoo riram da cara de quem tinha sido pisoteado por uma boiada do Oh. 

— Myeon, eu ainda não comprei seu presente, mas eu não esqueci. — JongIn, que não tinha entendido o que realmente estava acontecendo ali, falou rápido para se justificar, porque realmente tinha esquecido do aniversário do outro, mesmo sendo primos.

SeHun por sua vez só queria bater a cabeça na mesa e gritar de frustração. Mas, ao olhar para o mais velho tomando o _milkshake_ todo alegre, não pode deixar de sorrir. Podia não ter dado certo essa tentativa, porém ver JunMyeon feliz também era muito bom.

➸❤

Conforme os dias iam passando, SeHun se sentia cada vez mais desesperançoso. Parecia que nada alcançava JunMyeon sobre os seus sentimentos. O mais velho parecia sempre achar como motivo de suas ações a “amizade” deles. E eles realmente eram amigos, mas nessas horas o Oh desejava não ser, aparentemente seria muito mais fácil fazer o menor o notar se fossem apenas colegas ou algo assim.

Acabou indo se queixar com uma das únicas pessoas que sabia de sua paixão, decidindo poupar os ouvidos de JongIn naquele dia, entrou no Twitter e abriu as mensagens. Digitando sua frustração.

**_SeHunAmaVivi:_ **

_Ei, Doutor Cupido. Acho que quero desistir de tudo_

_Parece que não importa o que eu faça ele não percebe nada_

Mais rápido do que esperava, SeHun recebeu uma resposta.

**_Doutor Cupido:_ **

_Calma. Por que acha isso?_

_Tem certeza que seguiu certo todos os passos que te disse?_

JunMyeon digitou quase em desespero do outro lado da tela. Uma pequena parte sua tinha ficado aliviada pela notícia por um segundo, embora não entendesse o porquê disso. Porém, agora não tinha tempo de desvendar suas emoções, precisava focar no problema do amigo estar se sentindo derrotado assim.

Tudo bem que o mais velho admitia que SeHun era péssimo em cortejar Bernardo, mas não queria ver o amigo triste dessa forma.

**_SeHunAmaVivi:_ **

_Eu tentei aplicar as coisas que tu me ensinou_

_Dei balas_

**_Doutor Cupido:_ **

_Deu as balas de sabor certo?_

**_SeHunAmaVivi:_ **

_O que?_

_Claro que dei_

SeHun respondeu sem entender essa pergunta estranha, enquanto isso JunMyeon franzia a testa para o celular, porque claramente essa não era a resposta certa. Bernardo não gostava de balas de coco.

**_SeHunAmaVivi:_ **

_Não posso seguir aquilo de me oferecer pra levar em casa porque moramos perto_

_Mas eu dei pra ele um milkshake quando saímos_

_E ele me chamou de bom amigo por isso ¯\\(°_o)/¯_

_Antes de começar a falar contigo, eu já tentava que ele me notasse através das músicas que botava para ouvirmos juntos no ônibus_

_Elas eram minhas pequenas declarações_

_Não sei se eu tenho esperança ainda_

_Acho que ele nunca vai perceber_

— O QUE?! — JunMyeon teve de botar a mão na boca para abafar seu grito e não acordar a casa toda.

Ele era o amor de SeHun?! Todo esse tempo as músicas tiveram significados escondidos e ele nunca percebeu?

JunMyeon não conseguiu dar uma resposta ao mais novo, sentia sua cabeça rodando. Trechos das músicas que SeHun sempre ouvia pipocavam em sua mente. Já tinha ouvido tanto algumas que chegou a gravar, mas nunca pensou nelas com um significado.

**_"Olha pra mim_ **

**_Não foi à toa que eu cheguei a ti_ **

**_Se a essas ruas sobrevivi_ **

**_E nessas praias não me afoguei_ **

**_Foi só porque tinha algo a dizer pra você"_ **

**_Olha Pra Mim — Vanguart_ **

**_..._ **

****

**_"E não tem remédio, não tem cigarro_ **

**_Que acalme o diabo de pensar_ **

**_O que a gente podia ser_ **

**_O que a gente podia ser"_ **

**_O Que A Gente Podia Ser — Vanguart_ **

Meu Deus estava tudo ali! Como ele podia ter sido tão tapado?!

Era por isso que SeHun era ruim em cortejar Bernardo, porque o mais novo nunca quis conquistar o amigo deles, SeHun queria cortejar ele!

JunMyeon deixou-se cair para trás na cama, sentindo o peso de toda a realização que tinha finalmente o alcançado. SeHun gostava de si e ele não tinha percebido nada. Ele era o pior cupido do mundo!

Após se recuperar um pouco do choque, o mais velho sentiu que precisava conversar com alguém sobre isso e sabia que só tinha uma opção. Afinal, KyungSoo era o único que sabia do seu segredo de ser o Doutor Cupido.

Felizmente o Do não demorou a atender a chamada e pode desabafar tudo com o amigo.

— Mas tu é burro também, JunMyeon! ‘Tava na cara! — o menor disse assim que o mais velho terminou de contar toda a história.

— Ai, KyungSoo, não precisa ficar me crucificando também.

— Você mesmo deu as dicas para ele do que fazer, como não notou quando ele as aplicou em ti?

— Também não é assim, eu… — O Kim tentou se justificar, mas o menor não deu tempo para isso.

— SeHun disse que tava gostando de algum amigo mais velho, disso só poderia ser você ou Bernardo, porque ele não seria fura-olho pra estar apaixonado pelo JongIn ou eu. Então você disse pra ele dar mimos pra pessoa que gosta e no outro dia o guri me aparece com um saco de bala de coco na escola e todos nós sabemos que são suas preferidas. Você não tem desculpa, amigo, tu foi tapado demais nessa. — KyungSoo deu o prego final no caixão da vergonha de JunMyeon. Ele tinha que admitir que foi mesmo burro por não notar os sinais óbvios. 

— De qualquer forma, o que importa agora é o que fará com essa informação — o Do continuou a falar.

— O que eu farei? — o mais velho repetiu meio incerto.

— É. Você sabe que ele gosta de ti. Mas o que você sente pelo SeHun? Vai rejeitar ele ou aceitar os sentimentos dele?

JunMyeon sentiu o coração pesar só de imaginar a carinha tristinha do mais novo por ser rejeitado, mas se não fosse rejeitá-lo, a outra opção era…

— Eu não sei o que fazer, KyungSoo.

— Se você pensar bem, vai acabar percebendo outra coisa óbvia nessa história também. 

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — o Kim perguntou e ouviu o outro suspirar através da chamada.

— Estou tentando te dizer que talvez o SeHun não seja o único apaixonado nessa história. Você já pensou sobre seus próprios sentimentos? O jeito que age quando está com ele?

— Eu sempre agi normal e o vejo como amigo…

— Tem certeza? Eu acho que isso não é completamente verdade, você é super atento e protetor com ele. Não tô dizendo que não cuide também do resto de nós, seus amigos, mas com o SeHun você age diferente. Bernardo também percebeu isso e por causa disso gosta de te provocar tanto. Sério, pensa bem antes de tomar qualquer atitude — o Do disse de forma séria, mostrando que realmente estava tentando o ajudar.

No final, JunMyeon terminou a noite sem saber o que fazer e com a mente mais confusa ainda.

➸❤

O tempo passava de forma rápida e torturante para o Kim a essa altura. Estava sendo difícil continuar ao lado do mais novo sem saber o que fazer. Queria amaldiçoar KyungSoo por ter lhe enfiado tantas dúvidas na cabeça, mas sabia que não poderia culpar de verdade o amigo, bastava apenas a si mesmo resolver a situação e encontrar a resposta para seus próprios sentimentos.

E dessa forma mais um domingo tinha chegado, mas esse era especial, porque era novamente dia da comunidade no Pokémon Go. No entanto, naquele dia o Kim sentia uma vontade imensa de “furar” o compromisso e ficar em casa. Como SeHun morava perto dele, os dois sempre iam juntos para a parada e depois passavam um bom tempo sozinhos no ônibus até seus amigos embarcarem em suas respectivas paradas.

Mas JunMyeon sabia que seria mais estranho se ele deixasse de ir e provavelmente acabaria com todos os amigos vindo até sua casa saber o que tinha acontecido. Sem opções, o mais velho começou a se arrumar.

Depois de terminar o almoço em família, que acontecia mais cedo justamente por seus pais saberem que precisava sair para pegar o ônibus, o Kim saiu de casa e foi se encontrar com o Oh no lugar combinado.

SeHun como sempre chegou cinco minutos atrasado, mas o menor não iria reclamar disso hoje. A caminhada até a parada de ônibus durava 30 minutos e não levou nem 10 para o mais novo perceber que JunMyeon estava agindo estranho.

Quando questionado sobre seu comportamento diferente, o mais velho apenas desconversou. Não conseguia nem olhar direito para o Oh, que dirá iniciar qualquer conversa nesse momento.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, os dois tinham conseguido chegar à parada e pegar o ônibus certo.

SeHun viu dois lugares ficarem vagos assim que entrou no ônibus e não tardou em sentar, puxando JunMyeon para o outro banco. Às vezes o amigo era muito lerdo e acabava perdendo as chances de se sentar. E sendo franco, era uma viagem de mais ou menos uma hora naquele ônibus até Porto Alegre, e ninguém gostaria de ficar em pé durante todo esse percurso. E hoje especialmente o mais velho parecia muito distraído e perdido em pensamentos, então sabia que se não fosse ele, o menor continuaria de pé por todo percurso sem nem perceber.

Sem demora, o mais novo pegou seus fones da mochila, estendendo um dos lados para o menor. SeHun achou estranho quando viu JunMyeon hesitar para pegar o fone, mas decidiu não comentar e foi atrás de uma música para ouvirem.

Hoje o Oh se sentia um pouco para baixo, o tal Doutor Cupido não tinha o respondido mais e seu lado mais irracional achava isso uma baita falta de profissionalismo. Porém, o mais novo sabia que todas as pessoas tinham vidas fora das redes sociais e provavelmente o Doutor Cupido — quem quer que fosse — deveria estar ocupado.

Seus olhos bateram na canção “Janta” e a colocou para tocar sem pensar duas vezes. Essa canção, assim como a trilha sonora inteira do curta Hoje Eu Não Quero Voltar Sozinho, era muito importante para ele. Embora lhe trouxesse uma tristeza característica da nostalgia, também alegrava seu coração. Por causa desse curta metragem SeHun tinha achado seu lugar no mundo, ou era como ele pensava sobre isso. Na época que viu o curta, ele era apenas uma criança com medo e confusa ao reparar que era diferente do que os outros esperavam, mas isso mudou ao ligar a televisão e passar pelo canal da TV Cultura. O começo com o barulho da máquina de escrever tinha lhe chamado atenção de primeira, o fazendo continuar no canal. Quando percebeu, depois de uns minutos, que se tratava de uma história de amor entre dois rapazes, o pequeno menino na época ficou surpreso. Tinha ficado espantado por descobrir que existia alguém como ele, mas também estava encantado. Depois do fim daquele curta metragem que achou tão maravilhoso, SeHun sentia-se alegre e tranquilo. Aquela experiência tinha servido para o menino concluir duas coisas: primeiro, não era apenas ele que gostava de garotos no mundo; e segundo, que ele podia ser feliz sendo assim e não existia nada de errado em ser gay. A partir desse dia o Oh não tinha mais ligado para os outros guris que o chamavam de “viadinho” ou “gay” como ofensa, sentia-se pleno.

Entretanto, enquanto SeHun estava apenas curtindo a música, JunMyeon estava no meio de um surto interno — finalmente reparando nas letras que o Oh botava. Depois de descobrir que seu amigo gostava dele, sua mente tinha entrado em pane. E estar agora ao lado do mais novo, ouvindo as músicas que segundo o mesmo eram “declarações veladas”, não estava ajudando sua mente a se acalmar.

**_“Eu quis te conhecer, mas tenho que aceitar_ **

**_Caberá ao nosso amor o eterno ou o não dá_ **

**_Pode ser cruel a eternidade_ **

**_Eu ando em frente por sentir vontade”_ **

Os versos pareciam um soco no estômago de JunMyeon. Como ele poderia ficar aqui ao lado do Oh sabendo sobre seus sentimentos e não fazer nada, apenas vendo-o sofrer por sua paixão não correspondida por si?

 _“Mas é mesmo uma paixão não correspondida?”_ uma voz que soou muito igual à de KyungSoo surgiu em sua cabeça e ele detestava isso.

Pensou nas vezes que voltavam para casa com SeHun contando alegre sobre as novelas que assistia na Globo; nas noites que ficava conversando com o mais novo por vídeo-chamada até que esse dormisse, porque estava com medo depois de assistir um filme de terror; ou nos momentos que dava um presente para o Oh e esse sorria como uma criança na manhã de Natal. Todos os momentos que vivia com SeHun eram preciosos para si. Talvez ele realmente ansiava pelos sorrisos e abraços do Oh mais do que deveria em comparação com seus outros amigos.

O resto do dia pareceu passar como um borrão para JunMyeon, ele não conseguia de fato manter sua mente presente na caçada aos _pokémons_ e seus amigos notaram isso.

O mais velho foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando SeHun estendeu uma bala _butter toffees_ de coco para si. O mais novo estava preocupado e só queria alegrar o Kim, porém, não sabia o que esse simples gesto desencadeava dentro de JunMyeon.

O Kim sentia-se a pessoa mais burra do mundo toda vez que via Sehun aplicar seus próprios conselhos consigo durante esses dias. Cada bala de coco que ganhava parecia pesar mil quilos em seu coração.

A presença, toques e gestos de SeHun só o faziam ficar mais nervoso, e os olhares sabichões de KyungSoo não ajudavam em nada também.

JunMyeon sentia que precisava confessar, tirar aquilo do peito para enfim ficar em paz. E foi dessa forma que ele parou abruptamente no meio do jardim da Casa de Cultura Mario Quintana.

— Eu sou o Doutor Cupido! — explanou o segredo para quem quisesse ouvir. Nesse momento ele já não se importava mais com os olhares de estranhos ou os de choque de seus amigos, apenas queria ser sincero com o Oh. — SeHun, me desculpe por não ter contado antes. Não deveria usar dessa vantagem para saber dos teus sentimentos. — terminou de confessar e não conseguiu mais encarar o melhor amigo, com medo de tê-lo magoado e decepcionado profundamente.

— Como você pode ser o Doutor Cupido, Jun?! Você nunca nem namorou! — Essa foi a primeira frase dita por SeHun, pegando todos de surpresa também por ser isso o que ele tinha registrado de importante da declaração do Kim.

— Mas eu sou ótimo em dar conselhos! — o mais velho respondeu com ar ofendido, levantando rapidamente a cabeça e se deixando levar. — Ter namorado ou não, isso não é o importante!

— Claro que é! — o maior insistiu, cruzando os braços de forma nada madura. 

Os dois ficaram nessa briguinha imatura como se tivessem esquecido o ponto principal. Então KyungSoo decidiu gentilmente lembrá-los, já que Bernardo apenas ria da situação e JongIn parecia ter seus “divertidamente” em caos. 

— Bem, agora que você sabe que ele é o Doutor Cupido pode resolver isso. Apenas namorem e deu — o Do pontuou, fazendo os dois recordarem-se que não estavam sozinhos e que havia algo mais importante por trás de JunMyeon ser o Doutor Cupido, ambos coraram pela nova percepção e ficaram mudos.

— Opa, olha, meu celular tremeu. Que tal irmos para o térreo? Lá tem um monte de _pokémons_ agora. Nós vamos lá e vocês ficam aqui, melhor dividir o grupo para pegar mais, né? — JongIn sugeriu de forma nada natural, claramente apenas querendo achar uma desculpa para dar privacidade aos amigos. Bernardo e KyungSoo entenderam sua deixa e foram saindo do jardim sem reclamarem.

Quando se viram praticamente sozinhos naquele lugar, decidiram ir para um canto mais afastado onde pudessem conversar, sem que as pessoas que estavam no jardim tivessem a chance de ouvi-los. 

SeHun sentou em um banco no sol e agradeceu o calor daquele dia pela primeira vez, poderia dizer que seu rubor era por causa do dia quente. A ficha de que JunMyeon era o Doutor Cupido parecia estar caindo agora, e com isso o fato de que o amigo já sabia de seus sentimentos. Não queria nem pensar no papel ridículo que prestou nessas semanas usando as dicas do Doutor Cupido no próprio JunMyeon. Talvez o mais velho estivesse agora mesmo achando formas de o rejeitar delicadamente, sem ferir seu coração. O Oh estava disposto a encarar isso da melhor forma, não deixaria o amigo ver como estava triste pela rejeição porque sabia que JunMyeon ia acabar se sentindo culpado. Apenas esperava que pudessem manter a amizade.

— SeHun...

— JunMyeon...

Acabaram falando ao mesmo tempo e isso resultou nos dois rindo da situação, aliviando um pouco o clima mais tenso.

— Pode falar primeiro — o maior incentivou, achando que era melhor acabar com aquilo rápido. Seria forte na frente do mais velho, depois voltaria para casa, se afundaria em um pote de sorvete e encheria os ouvidos de JongIn pela ideia de consultar o Doutor Cupido. Talvez se tivesse esperado e feito aquelas simpatias malucas de São João teria resultados melhores, a bananeira nunca mostraria um “J” e desistiria dessa história de se confessar para JunMyeon antes que perdesse o amigo.

— Me desculpe mesmo, SeHunnie. Eu não devia ter esperado tanto tempo para lhe contar que sou o Doutor Cupido. No começo eu realmente não sabia que você gostava… — O menor hesitou em dizer. — Hmm, bem… que você gostava de mim. Mas mesmo depois que percebi fiquei sem saber como agir e…

— ‘Tá tudo bem, Jun. Você não tem culpa de nada. — O Oh preferiu interromper o outro, já sabia onde aquela conversa levaria. — Não precisa me corresponder, nem nada. Eu acho que acabei me deixando levar pelo fato de que logo você se formaria e não teríamos mais nossos momentos juntos. Eu só… por favor, não me afaste para sempre. Eu sei que vai precisar de um tempo pra você se sentir bem na minha presença, mas… — Era perceptível o nervosismo do mais novo agora e JunMyeon achou que estava na hora de interromper a linha de pensamentos do outro.

— Ei, SeHun. Respira. Você disse que eu podia falar primeiro e nem me deixou terminar — o Kim disse em falsa repreensão, botando as mãos na cintura pra dar mais veracidade ao ato. — Deixe os mais velhos falarem, guri.

— Ok, ok. — O maior cedeu, rindo um pouco do amigo, por mais que ainda estivesse nervoso, JunMyeon era adorável com aquele rosto falsamente bravo.

O mais velho suspirou, tomando coragem para falar tudo que precisava.

— Eu realmente fiquei confuso quando soube que você gostava de mim, até aquele momento sempre pensei que seríamos apenas amigos eternamente. Mas… eu conversei com o KyungSoo e não posso negar que ele me abriu os olhos para algumas coisas — disse e pôde ver um traço de esperança no olhar do Oh. Embora estivesse lutando para manter o olhar e não desviar de vergonha. 

Nunca pensou que se confessar fosse tão difícil, agora entendia todas as pessoas que vinham até si para conselhos. Em um ato de bravura, decidiu entrelaçar seus dedos aos do mais novo. Preferindo então focar seu olhar nas mãos juntas. Sorriu ao perceber que gostava do toque quente, e de como os dedos do amigo eram longos e desajeitados, sem saberem o que fazer nessa situação. Sabia que se olhasse para SeHun, esse provavelmente estaria de olhos arregalados de surpresa. Apertou a mão maior entre a sua, querendo passar algum conforto e receber confiança daquele toque.

— Acho que devo comprar um sorvete para o KyungSoo, por me fazer pensar sobre meus sentimentos por ti. — O menor sorriu singelo e enfim voltou a encarar o olhar do amigo. — Eu gosto de você, SeHun. 

O mais novo estava sem palavras, apenas sentindo seu coração disparar loucamente e o calor das mãos entrelaçadas. Esses detalhes eram os únicos que o mantinham na realidade. Há um dia estava pensando em desistir de seu amor por JunMyeon e agora ouvia do próprio que também gostava de si, parecia um sonho. 

— Ei, terra para SeHun. — O Kim sacudiu a mão livre para chamar sua atenção. — Você não vai me dizer nada, não? Hmm, isso está meio constrangedor. — Podia sentir seu rosto vermelho e sabia que não tinha nada haver com o calor do sol.

— Mas tu já sabe que eu gosto de ti. O que mais eu posso dizer? — O maior se recuperou do choque da frase do outro e decidiu brincar um pouco com o mais velho. Seu sorriso não escondia a felicidade que estava sentindo naquele momento.

— Ai, francamente, guri — o menor resmungou. — Eu não sei se quero namorar alguém assim, retiro o que… — mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase, foi surpreendido com um beijo rápido na bochecha.

— Nada disso, não pode retirar nada. Não aceitamos devoluções, senhor. Agora terá que me aguentar — SeHun disse ainda sorrindo, exultante pela reação do mais velho ao seu pequeno ato, que agora estava com a mão tapando sua bochecha e o olhava embasbacado. 

— Ei, detesto interromper o casalzinho aí, mas está ficando tarde e precisamos ir pegar o ônibus. — Bernardo surgiu do nada, com um sorriso que mostrava que não lamentava coisa nenhuma. Ver aqueles sorrisos nos rostos dos mais jovens causou um calafrio em JunMyeon, pensando que eles o iriam importunar ainda mais agora.

Porém, Bernardo estava certo, precisavam mesmo ir antes que perdessem o ônibus e tivessem que esperar mais uma hora pelo próximo.

SeHun não soltou a mão do mais velho enquanto caminhavam lado a lado. Receberam sorrisos felizes de KyungSoo e JongIn quando eles viram suas mãos dadas, o casal estava os esperando na entrada do lugar.

Assim, o quinteto voltou tranquilamente de seu passeio. A viagem de ônibus que antes tinha sido angustiante para JunMyeon, agora era muito agradável.

SeHun e ele conseguiram dividir um banco e quando o maior estendeu o fone de ouvido, o pegou sem hesitar. Naquele início de noite, uma música alegre os embalava, transmitindo toda felicidade que estavam sentindo.

Encostar sua cabeça no ombro de SeHun, enquanto dividiam um fone e entrelaçavam suas mãos, parecia a coisa mais certa do mundo para JunMyeon naquele momento. E mesmo que estivesse um pouco desconfortável com os sacolejos do ônibus, suspirou feliz, porque seu coração estava em paz e transbordando de amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeee, chegamos ao final da fic! Espero muito que tenha gostado, Nát. Fiz com carinho pra você. (~￣³￣)~❤  
> Obrigada a Kao e Joy pela organização do Pokésecret. Fazer um amigo secreto com fanfics era meu sonho de ficwriter desde que entrei pro ficdom. Tô muito feliz por ter se realizado.  
> Beijos e abraços pra vocês! Até...
> 
> Glossário:  
> IFSul - é uma instituição que foca na educação profissionalizante, tem em várias cidades do Rio Grande do Sul. Diferente do ensino médio normal, leva quatro anos em vez de três para se formar e só entra nela através de uma prova. Meu irmão estuda em um dos seus campus, eles têm vários projetos, grupos e atividades pós-aula. Sendo franca, pareceu o céu para ele quando finalmente entrou, porque eles são respeitosos sobre várias questões envolvendo minorias e por isso eu retratei essa escola desse jeito na fic. Para quem quiser mais informações, a página é essa aqui: ["IFSul"](http://www.ifsul.edu.br/instituto)  
> Casa de Cultura Mario Quintana - saiba mais sobre ela ["aqui"](https://www.cafeviagem.com/casa-de-cultura-mario-quintana-visita/)  
> Pokestop - lugar onde pegamos as pokébolas para capturar os pokémons.  
> Pokémon shiny - uma variação do pokémon normal, ele tem cor diferente, raro e só se consegue nos dias da comunidade de tal pokémon.  
> Raids - um modo de batalha em que você precisa se juntar com outros jogadores para derrotar pokémons muito fortes.


End file.
